Change of Plans
by SeSterroa
Summary: Inspired by my Boyfriend and I's different views in the game, the courier turned NCR ranger crosses paths with Mr. Houses errand boy in the midst of the New Vegas power struggle. Slightly changed to story line to make it make sense but nothing drastic. M for later chapters


Change of Plans

Marie was kicked back against against the boulders that served as cover for the NCR ranger hideout she was camping out at. It was a gift to her after sorting out some issues for the various ranger stations in the area. She's worked hard to prove herself and finally earned a position of favor in the NCR's ranks, even being granted a place among the rangers and given the ability to dawn the ranger combat armor. The helmet of which was in her hands as she tallied her latest victory for the Republic onto it. Though the armor was dirty, ripped in some spots, and held a bullet hole or two it was Marie's pride and joy. She was the first woman granted this honor and she would be damned if she appeared unfit for it. Satisfied with her work she placed the helmet next to her and pulled her skewered gecko bits out of the fire she made and began snacking on them, relaxing in the warm Mojave evening. She could have gone into the shelter but feeling accomplished with her day and a bit over-confident she decided a fire and cookout for one was what she wanted.

The sound of boots digging into the rocks alerted her to an intruders presence. Throwing her helmet on Marie quickly crouched into the shadows hoping the invader would be careless enough to walk into the clearing so she could get a clear look, he was. The man was dressed in well kept leather armor and stood by the fire examining the campsite. Must be looking for a place to call home for the night, she thought to herself. Slowly Marie sneaked up behind the man, upholstering her hunting revolver, and aiming it to his head. The click of the hammer was all it took for the stranger to freeze and raise his hands over his had.

"Drop your weapons and kneel, and I might just not waste a bullet on you." The man complied and did as asked, chancing a look back only to be met by the cold red lenses of the helmet and the imposing silhouette of the ranger's armor. "Look sir, I'm just passing through trying to get back to the Strip." Marie chuckled. Always being called sir was humorous and the look on anyone's face when she removed the helmet was usually priceless. Lost in her thought she didn't notice the man launch himself at her until she landed on her back in the dirt. What in the hell? No time to question in the man was pinning her down by straddling he waist and reached to remove the helmet. " A woman? Well you don't see that everyday." He mused tossing the piece to the side and placing his hands on his hips, clearly underestimating her ability now that he realized she was a girl. Seeing his distraction Marie lunged up grabbing his arm and pushing him to the ground face first. Pulling a pair of handcuffs out of her duster pocket she cuffed his hands behind his back and leaned back. "Must be a special kind of stupid to leave your opponent's hands free, huh?" She pushed her prisoner to sit against the boulder she was previously occupying. "I don't mean to be dramatic with the hand cuffs and threatening to kill you, but I'm a wanted woman and there's many a people out there that'd like to see me dead. Done tried once already, so you know precautions." The man smiled up at her, "Well doll, I haven't the faintest idea who you are how about a name?". Being a sucker for a cute man's smile, and he was cute with his short black hair and nice brown eyes, Marie relaxed and sat in front of him. "I'm Marie Conner, first veteran ranger for the NCR, and quite honestly the savior of these wastes."

"No way, the courier turned soldier who's been picking the Legion apart with her sniper? Where is he by the way? Don't tell me up in the hills with a sight trained on me cause I made the mistake of tackling you. I mean not that I could have taken you, you caught me by surprise." Marie chuckled as she lit a cigarette she wrestled out of her armor where she tucks them. "Gave him sometime off, got injured while we took to the fort to kill Caesar, if you ask me he did it on purpose." The man stared wide eyed for a minute before regaining his composure and speaking, "Caesar huh? Must have been tough. Anyway, Jack Mackys I'd shake your hand but well, handcuffs." He jiggled his hands behind his back as if to prove a point, "Well I know your name, not your intentions. Remember my speech about being a high prize target?" Keeping her cigarette between her lips she pulled her revolver back out pointing back at the mans head, "Talk."

"You wouldn't kill me, you're the 'savior' remember?" Marie pulled the hammer back, "I won't tell and you certainly won't will you?". Jack let out a low laugh, "I like you, too smart for your own good. Alright I work for House, did some jobs for a man in a checkered suit who gave me a chip and told me to meet the man. I liked him, he's got great ideas and I think he's the best hope for us. Anyway just did some intel recon on the Brotherhood and found them sided with the NCR. Unexpected but I'm sure that's your handy work." Holstering her pistol and pulled her cigarette away from her lips Marie smiled taking pride in the fact her work is noticed. "I suppose that does make us enemies, I assure you House doesn't want you killed, but if need be you said yourself you're a target." Laughing a little harder Marie lowered her head, "I wouldn't worry about House, Jack." taking a long drag and releasing the smoke from her lungs into the air she looked him in the eyes, "I shot him this morning.".

Jack's eyes widened and his expression looked horrified, "Are you fucking serious?". Marie stood and stretched, her armor weighing on her after a long day. "Yep, now time for bed. I gotta find a good spot to secure you, we've got a long walk to the Dam in the morning. Was gonna kill ya, but now there's been a change of plans and you may have some info we need." Pulling Jack off the ground and walking him into the hideout she found a good sturdy pipe to ties the prisoners' handcuffs to. She walked across the room to the bed and stripped her armor off till she was left in was a tshirt and a pair of panties. She pretended to ignore the eyes burning a hole into her back while she climbed into the bed to sleep for the night. She rolled onto her side facing Jack and spoke again, "Don't worry about your friend Benny either, he's dead too." Jack tilted his head confused, "Why'd you wanna take him out?" Marie rubbed the side of her head where bullet wound was and shrugged, "Revenge.".


End file.
